Sangtae Moment !
by Vyvie Pearlaqua
Summary: Seorang Shinigami trainee ditugaskan ke Seoul untuk membasmi Hollow dan menyelesaikan ujian kenaikan Level. Namun yang Ia dapat adalah cerita petualangan mengesankan bersama teman-teman manusianya... Cross Over BLEACH mix SHINee ! What will happen guys !


**Title : Sangtae Moment chapter 01**

**Genre : Chibi SHINee **

** Cast : SHINee member, Kuchiki Haruhi (original character) and another cast. **

**Disclaimer : SHINee, BLEACH (Tite Kubo) **

Warning : Prolognya panjang~ karena kalau kamu bkn Otaku akan susah mengerti jalan ceritanya^^ so saya kasih prolog yg bs membantu..

Happy Reading, Gamsa~

Moshi-moshi.. konnichiwa minna-san ^^ perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Haruhi. Aku keponakannya om Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang Shinigami hebat di Soul Society. ups, kalian tau tidak manga Bleach? Manga itu mengulas tentang kehidupan kami, para Shinigami atau yang lebih dikenal dengan dewa kematian. hii mengerikan ya kedengarannya .. tapi tidak seburuk yang kalian bayangkan kok. Tugas kami bukan mencabut nyawa atau semacamnya.. Kami hanya membasmi hollow yang ada dimuka bumi^^

Kalian tau tidak, kalau dibumi ini terkadang ada roh-roh jahat yang sering mengganggu manusia? mereka datang dengan jelmaan seekor kupu-kupu. namanya 'kupu-kupu neraka' setelah itu mereka berubah menjadi wujud monster menyeramkan.. nah tugas kami adalah membasmi hollow itu agar tidak mengganggu kalian..

Seminggu yang lalu, om byakuya menugaskanku untuk ke bumi menjadi seorang Shinigami trainee.. iya aku masih trainee karena umurku baru 8 tahun.. T-T tapi aku tetap semangat menjalani tugas ini kok! karena aku menyukainya, doakan aku ya.. :)

Tak hanya aku yang menjadi trainee, beberapa temanku juga menjalaninya. mereka ditugaskan hampir diseluruh kota di bumi ini. ada yang di Hongkong, Berlin, Ottawa, Auckland dan lain-lain. nah, kebetulan Aku trainee di Seoul, Korea Selatan. ^^

Sekian perkenalannya, silahkan nikmati cerita petualanganku selama di bumi. :D

**Chapter - 1 : Mistranger March**

"tiga."

"dua."

"satu."

"selesai ... !"

Ia berseru sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. akhirnya patroli malam berakhir juga. gadis kecil itu terlihat lelah dan suntuk setelah semalaman bertugas mengawasi kota dari ancaman hollow yang setiap saat bisa menyerang manusia.

"fuaah~ aku mau pulang lalu tidur" Ia menguap ngantuk.

_- ~Aoi Aoi Ano Sora~ - _ringtone hp'nya berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi Om..." jawabnya

"Hei, bagaimana minggu pertamamu di Seoul ?" ternyata yang menelponnya adalah pamannya Kuchiki Byakuya yang dulu terkenal dingin dan arogan.

"Hum~ menyenangkan om^^ aku berterima kasih karena om sudah mengirimku kesini. "

"Syukurlah kalau kamu betah, soalnya Chiharu dan Hisagi (Ayah dan Ibu Haruhi) mengkhawatiranmu terus! sampai aku bosan mendengar ocehan mereka"

"Hehe Okaa-san dan Otou-san memang sayang sekali sama aku om, hum~ aku jadi kangen sama mereka. Om kira-kira kapan aku bisa kembali ke Soul Society?"

"Hush! kau ini, tugas saja baru dimulai sudah ribut pengen pulang. minimal 6 bulan lagi baru tugasmu selesai dan naik kelas!"

"Ish om.. T-T Aku juga kangen sama tante Rukia.. bayinya pasti sudah besar"

"Sudahlah, pokoknya selesaikan dulu masa Trainee-mu baru kau bisa pulang. kumpulkan nilai sebanyak-banyaknya, dan jangan rewel. aku harus tetap memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja agar orangtuamu tenang."

"Iya om, terima kasih, salam buat Okaa to Otou-san, ne?"

"Un, ganbarimasu ponakanku yang cute. Sudah ya, Om masih banyak tugas di kantor divisi. Bye"

"Bye om (^-^)/ "

Klik. Haruhi menutup telponnya. Mestinya sih dia tugas lagi (shift Siang) tapi matanya sangat berat alias ngantuk. Huft beginilah nasib Shinigami..

"Bobok aja ah~ Om juga nggak tau kok hehe"

.

.

_Seireitei, 22 Februari_

_Kantor Divisi 13_

"Hufftth… "

Seorang gadis kecil menghembuskan napasnya. Pipi chubby miliknya menggembung lucu sekali..

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menanti seseorang keluar dari kantor divisi 13 tempat Ia menunggu kini. Nyatanya seseorang yang ia tunggu itu belum keluar juga. Ia sampai harus menghitung semut-semut kecil yang berbaris di dinding menatapnya curiga karena menunggu terlalu lama..

"Om Byakuya.. sampai kapan aku harus menunggu.. huummh~ " gumamnya.

Andai saat ini ia menggenggam lollipop, lalu dikulumnya sampai habis atau membawa boneka Pikachu yang bisa dipeluknya kala menunggu, tentu ia tidak akan merasa bosan..

Ia mulai mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya yang melayang karena duduk di kursi yang cukup tinggi. Sambil tak hentinya kedua bola mata ia arahkan ke pintu, berharap Om Byakuya segera datang padanya.

Seireitei, atau yang juga dikenal dengan nama Taman Jiwa Tenang adalah rumah bagi para Shinigami. Sebuah wilayah diluar bumi tempat dimana Shinigami memulai segala aktivitas harian selain tugas membasmi Hollow. Termasuk bersekolah bagi para shinigami muda.

Di tempat ini pula Kuchiki Haruhi tinggal, meski kedua orangtuanya kini berada jauh di bumi tepatnya di Negara Jepang. Ayah Haruhi, adalah seorang pureblood Shinigami. Namun kini Ia pensiun karena menikah dengan seorang wanita manusia biasa dan membuka sebuah kedai ramen. Meski sang Ayah tak lagi menjabat status sebagai Shinigami, Haruhi tetap bersikukuh ingin menjadi seorang Shinigami seperti pamannya. Makanya ia melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seireitei.

Hari ini adalah pengumuman tentang penempatan wilayah untuk tugas trainee Shinigami. Seorang Shinigami muda akan menjalani masa training untuk mencapai level tertentu hingga saat kelulusan tiba. Dan Haruhi, akan menjalani masa-masa trainee pertamanya.. doakan semoga berhasil^^

Om Byakuya sedang mengurusi berkas-berkas penting untuknya saat ini.

Dag Dig Dug hatiku..

Kedua temannya Sennai dan Machi sudah di daulat menjadi Shinigami trainee di Ottawa dan Berlin, Teppei sepupunya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Auckland di Selandia Baru, lalu Kojirou si hitam manis yang pintar bermain sepak bola di tugaskan di Hongkong. emm dirinya?

Akankah di tempatkan di Zimbabwe? No! Haruhi tidak mau Afrika !

Ia harap Ia tidak di taruh ditempat yang jauuh.. ya, kalau bisa sih di Jepang saja. biar ketemu sama Okaa-san dan otou-san.. hehe maunya^^

KLEK. Pintu terbuka

"Om !" seru Haruhi

" Hmm. Ah? Kau disini?"

"Tentu saja om! Hari ini kan pengumuman tentang penempatan masa trainingku. Aku ditempatkan dimana Om?" ia berseru dengan semangat.

Om Byakuya hanya menautkan alisnya yang super keren itu saat melihat keponakannya yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Hufft.. benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang begitu cool seperti model iklan pasta gigi. Kadang ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa sifat dirinya begitu berbeda dengan Kuchiki Hisagi, kakak kandungnya yang juga Ayah Haruhi. Ia menganggap bahwa Hisagi dan Haruhi itu makhluk paling rempong sejagat Seireitei.

Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberinya pada Haruhi.

"Kau ditugaskan di Seoul." Ucap Om Byakuya singkat.

Tetap dengan tampangnya yang cool… dan jaga image.

Sejenak Haruhi mencerna ucapan omnya barusan sambil membaca surat yang diberikan padanya. Seoul?

"itu dimana ya om?" celetuk Haruhi polos dengan tampang yang mirip Pikachu~

Byakuya menepuk jidatnya yang dihiasi poni-poni menjuntai.

"Lihat peta dong akh! Seoul saja tidak tahu. Aku sebagai om-mu jadi malu, punya keponakan buta geografis"

"Hukss.. om jahat. Aku yang masih lucu dan imut-imut ini kan benar-benar nggak tahu Om" T-T

"aissh .. benar-benar anak ini .." Byakuya cuma bisa mengalah menghadapi Haruhi yang manja. Entahlah sepertinya kekuatannya yang begitu dahsyat tiba-tiba menguap bila berhadapan dengan si chibi Haruhi.

Ia pun menjelaskan secara perlahan. Agar mudah dicerna dan dapat dimengerti Haruhi.

"Seoul, adalah ibukota Korea Selatan. Negara tetangga Jepang. Hanya terpisah jarak dengan lautan. Kau masih bisa mengunjungi ayah dan ibumu kalau mau.. karena jaraknya yang bisa ditempuh satu jam perjalanan dengan pesawat."

"Ooh.. _sou desuka_… "

"Kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik disana ya!"

"Sippo Om! Aku pasti bisa! Aku akan menjadi seorang Shinigami yang bisa om banggakan!"

Byakuya tersenyum begitu tulus melihat kesungguhan hati Haruhi. Ia melihat semangat yang tinggi dari mata menggemaskan Haruhi yang besar dan lucu itu.

Jujur, Byakuya menaruh harapan yang sangat besar padanya.. sebagai pewaris klan Kuchiki yang murni. Sepeninggal istrinya Hisana, yang belum sempat memberinya keturunan, Ia tak lagi menikah dengan wanita manapun. Makanya, Ia begitu menyayangi Haruhi, seperti putrinya sendiri…

Adik iparnya Kuchiki Rukia, kini telah melahirkan seorang putra yang lucu bernama Kurosaki Ichiru.. hasil pernikahannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo ^^ ya.. kalian tahu? Rukia dan Ichigo adalah sepasang Shinigami yang sangat berpengaruh juga di Seireitei.

Kelak Byakuya juga ingin melatih Ichiru menjadi Shinigami handal seperti kedua orangtuanya itu.

(note: author seorang ichiruki shipper XD)

Mata bulat coklat Haruhi tampak menerawang..

Membayangkan masa-masa yang akan dijalaninya kelak di Seoul. Entah itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan? Atau menyedihkan?

6 bulan masa training… di Seoul yang belum pernah dikunjunginya…

Petualangannya segera dimulai..

(^-^)

.

.

_Seoul, 01 Maret_

_Cherry-Blossom trees_

"Coba Lempar ..!"

"Gyahahahaha.. apa itu?! Kau aneh hahaha"

Terdengar riuh tawa renyah anak-anak di pinggir sungai. Dua orang anak kecil yang terlihat sebaya sedang bermain lempar batu disana. Angin yang bertiup menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga cherry-blossom. Hari ini adalah Minggu pertama di bulan Maret. Awal musim semi… J

"Kau tak bisa melempar lebih jauh, eoh?"

"Bisa! Tapi anginnya terlalu kencang. Aku tak bisa konsentrasi"

"Tsk, alasan saja. Lihat aku"

Si anak yang tubuhnya lebih pendek melemparkan kerikil yang dipegangnya.

PLUNG! Riak air pun muncul menghiasi permukaan sungai..

"Kalau kau bisa melempar lebih jauh dariku, Aku akan mentraktirmu Pudding"

"Arraseo.. hup!"

dan anak yang satunya mulai bersiap-siap.

Namun angin kembali berhembus, dan entah karena takut atau gugup, ia malah melempar kerikilnya ke atas. Tepat mengenai dahan pohon.

PLETUK!

"Aduh.."

Mwo? Keduanya terkejut. Suara apa barusan? Hmm terdengar seperti suara manusia.. tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.. hei.. apakah itu hantu?!

"Aiggo.. suara apa itu Jinki"

"Entahlah, Jjong"

Karena penasaran, mereka mengamati setiap lekukan dahan pohon. Memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Anak yang bernama Jjong bahkan mulai memanjatnya.

"Siapa yang melempar batu ini?"

Satu suara mengejutkan keduanya. Mereka berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil sedang berdiri sambil memainkan kerikil. Err.. tunggu sepertinya itu kerikil milik jinki tadi.

"Dia yang melemparnya" Jjong bersungut sambil menunjuk ke arah Jinki.

Gadis kecil itu ikut mengarahkan pandangan pada Jinki, menatapnya dengan tatapan 'tsundere'.

Jinki meneguk air liurnya. Hnn.. jujur gadis itu terlihat agak menyeramkan.. rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, tergerai sebahu dengan ikatan mungil di bagian atasnya. Manik matanya bulat sempurna dan berwarna coklat hazel. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang juga berwarna hitam dan pakaiannya itu terlihat seperti kimono Jepang. Hitam semua.. seperti mau ke pemakaman saja. Tetapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah sebilah samurai yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau lempar batu ini ke atas ha? Apa kau tidak tau aku sedang tidur?! Kepalaku jadi sakit kena batu ini.."

"Cho..chosonghamnida.." ucap Jinki sambil membungkuk takut-takut.

"tangkap!"

Gadis itu melemparkan kembali kerikil kearah Jinki. Beruntung Jinki berhasil menangkapnya. kalau tak kepalanya pun bisa terantuk batu pula. Tangannya mengepal cepat saat menyambut kerikil seperti seorang pemain baseball..

"Good job!" Jjong berseru riang sambil tepuk tangan.

Gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah Kuchiki Haruhi itu mengendus sebal dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Huh, buat apa sih meladeni bocah-bocah cimut seperti mereka.. buang-buang waktu saja.. (padahal sendirinnya juga masih kecil)

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana? " Jinki yang tadinya takut-takut mulai berani menyapa Gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu kan"

Haruhi menjawab dengan dinginnya. Ia berpikir sesekali mencoba cool seperti Omnya tak apa. Khekhe~

"Emm, yah Aku tahu. Tapi kurasa kita seumuran.. apa kau tidak mau main dengan kami?"

Gadis itu mendelik pada Jinki dan Jjong. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bermain-main seperti mereka. Ada sedikit keinginan yang mengetuk pintu hatinya. Pasti menyenangkan melakukan suatu hal yang seru bersama teman-teman ya kan. Tapi.. bolehkah?

Bolehkah Shinigami seperti dirinya bermain?

dan berbaur dengan anak manusia biasa seperti mereka,

Disaat dirinya tengah menjalani misi…

"Kami mau melihat festival kembang api. Ayo, kau pasti mau lihat" J

Jinki menampikkan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Terpancar sepercik kehangatan rasa tulus saat ia menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Hei, Jinki. Apa kau benar-benar mau mengajak dia? Dia terlihat seperti Alien muncul tiba-tiba" bisik Jjong

Haruhi dapat mendengar dengan jelas yang barusan dikatakan Jjong. Huh..enak saja mengatai Alien.. Kalau saja peraturan membolehkannya menebas katana miliknya sembarangan, pastilah anak kecil berambut tegak itu sudah menjadi korban pertama. Untunglah ada tata tertib Shinigami yang tak boleh dilanggar, termasuk mengganggu manusia.

Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh.. Haruhi menatap heran keduanya. Memandang Jinki dan Jjongie bergantian. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Kalian bisa melihatku ?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu belo, pesek,dan pendek" jawab Jjongie sekenanya.

PLETUK! Ini refleks, Haruhi menjitak kepala si rambut dino yang berdiri seperti prajurit Inggris raya.

"Kau galaak! Aissh appo.." Jjongie mengusap-usap kepalanya yang untung saja masih utuh.

Mustahil.. Seharusnya manusia biasa tak bisa melihat Shinigami.. seperti halnya Hollow yang juga tak bisa dilihat manusia.. Ketika masih di Seireitei, Haruhi sudah diberi bekal kekuatan untuk menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Dan kekuatan itu masih dapat digunakannya sampai tadi malam, tapi?

Kedua anak ini bisa melihatnya dengan bebas.. kenapa?

"Hey, eum aku mau tanya, apa kau itu Oshin ?"

PONG.. ucapan Jinki barusan berhasil memadamkan api pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran Haruhi. Hum? Apa katanya, Oshin? Yang benar saja..

"Tentu saja bukaan..!" w (;A;)w

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau berpakaian seperti Kimono? Aku pernah melihatnya di drama Oshin yang sering di tonton umma-ku"

"Ng.. ini, Aku sedang Cosplay…" ucap Haruhi singkat. Ia tidak mau memperkeruh masalah dengan berkata kalau dirinya seorang Shinigami.

"mo? Jinjjayo?! Maksudmu seperti tokoh di film kartun Jepang itu?!"

"iya.."

"Woooww..!" Jinki dan Jjongie terkagum-kagum.

"Hei, aku juga mau Cosplay jadi Samurai X !"

"Kalau Aku jadi ninja Hattori!"

Suasana jadi ramai saat Jinki dan Jjongie bersemangat ingin ber-cosplay juga. Hihi lucu sekali membayangkan keduanya memakai kostum dan beraksi diatas panggung drama costume-play..^^~

"JJONGIEE !"

tiba-tiba terdengar suara lengkingan gadis lain ditempat itu. Ia tepat berada diatas, dijalan raya. Ia terlihat sedang mengendarai sepeda pinknya.

"EOH?! itu Son Dam noona.. Ya Noona ! Ada apa?!"

Son Dam noona adalah kakak perempuan Jjongie yang duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP. mungkin ia datang untuk menjemput adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayo pulang! Umma mencarimu, tahu!"

"Ung~ nanti dulu noona, aku sedang main" elak Jjongie seraya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Ya sudah, jangan lama-lama ya! kau harus pulang sebelum makan siang! ok?"

"nee..noona.." -,-

"Aku pulang duluan ya Jjong! hati-hati loh!" So Dam noona kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah.

**Sangtae Moment chapter 01 end.**


End file.
